herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mndarrr
Leave me a message if you have any questions! Just click the "leave message" button. Be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ so I know who wrote it. Wiki Down? I was here, wiki was down for a little this morning but looks like its back up Frashy (talk) 17:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) It went poof again Frashy (talk) 20:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates I've seen how you use - I'd like to do the same for the image of bank notes, but I can't seem to figure out how...Scheijan (talk) 19:27, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I found itScheijan (talk) 19:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I just saw that you had already answered on my talk page - thank you! And a Happy New Year! Scheijan (talk) 19:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to have a whole column be "align=right" without having to define it in every single cell? Scheijan (talk) 20:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info on the New Templates Page, I have bookmarked it and will use it in future. This only leaves the question how I make use of the template if I click on a "non-existing" page to edit what I found out on that location/topic? Jobet (talk) 00:46, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for explaining how to make use of the templates - I'll give it a try later on. I'll be away for business reasons though for some days so it may take some time. But I have your advice on my talk page to follow. Jobet (talk) 18:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Incomplete Sure, I will tag all incomplete pages I come across from now on =) Scheijan (talk) 23:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the "quest section" - I think I ignored that when marking pages as incomplete, except for Apple Pie, which I think was involved in at least one quest. Scheijan (talk) 04:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Can we have the category "incomplete article" in the templates for new pages? That way they would all be marked with it initially and we could remove the category once the page is finished. Scheijan (talk) 21:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will start using that tag instead as well then. And I usually use the source view to edit stuff. Scheijan (talk) 23:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Monster Traps Even if they introduce new traps, there should always be one which is the best to use. I'd say put it in the infobox. Just my two cents... Scheijan (talk) 23:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Adding Table of Contents modules How do you add the table of contents element to a page? Jesthered (talk) 07:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Links to special pages? I have added some links to the About Us page, but I can't seem to link to any Special: pages - or am I doing something wrong here? Scheijan (talk) 15:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You're right - now it seems to work. Right after creating the page those links were all red... Scheijan (talk) 02:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) re: adding links to pages I'm using the visual editor mostly. The UI indicates that the links should be internal to wiki pages. I like this interface because it tells you if the page exists or not. See the screenshot. Anyway, I don't recall using any http links at all, so I'm not sure about that. Maybe those were some of the first bits I edited, but I've definitely never used anything but the visual editor's linking interface. Energy Table I am going to create a table with all items that give energy (food, drinks, fruit, fish, ...) and the amount of coins you get for selling them (and maybe a "coins per energy" column). But I am not really sure where to put it. Should I create a new page for it? Or maybe add it to Energy? Scheijan (talk) 21:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I have added the table to Energy for now - if you think it should be somewhere else I will move it again. Scheijan (talk) 23:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Almanac Info I saw that you added some info from the Almanc to the Stone Mine page - but I can't find it in the Almanac. Where did you find that? I was looking for something like that for the Clay Pile page... Scheijan (talk) 01:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Info Boxes Can we have the sell price for every item in the item info box thingy? And on that note - I'd like to add the time you need to craft somewhere, but I'm not sure where to put it. What do you think? Scheijan (talk) 03:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, cool. I will help with the new info boxes, I'll put it on my ToDo list. And I agree, we should finish that first before we add more info to it. Scheijan (talk) 03:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ko Chang Hi! I just created a page for Ko Chang, Thailand. I'm having a terrible time getting the pictures in the right place (the Add a Photo buttons in the picture place holders don't do anything) and the preview looks a lot better than the published page, without all the duplicates. Maybe it's my browser? (Using Safari on a Mac) Anyway, sorry it's such a mess. I did figure out how to create internal links, so that's a plus! :) Any suggestions for doing this better? It's not so much of a help if you need to go and clean up after everyone else! Thanks. Thysby (talk) 03:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Shops Looks like some shops (e.g Fruit Wagons) change their stock more or less regulary - I just checked the ones in Florence and in Changzhi and they're only selling Apples right now. Not sure how to deal with that - any suggestions? Should we change the pages regularly as well? Or list everything they "sometimes" sell and add a note that they don't always have that item? Any better ideas? Scheijan (talk) 20:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that was me, sorry, forgot the signature again. So... No, I don't feel overwhelmed by doing that list. I just think we should establish a system to deal with the changes now. I also don't mind having to edit more stuff if we keep one entry per item per store per location in the list - most of that can be done with search&replace anyway. And I agree, it seems silly to keep the items that were removed (with or without a "only available sometimes" note). Someone using the wiki wants to know where he/she can buy Barley now - and is probably not really interested in the fact that it once was sold in Florence. I don't really like the idea to split the table up in "regular" and "special" offers though - I like to be able to sort it and not having to know in advance whether the item I might be looking for is a "regular" or a "special" offer. We might as well just go ahead as we started and just remove/add things to reflect the changes in the game. On that note: it would be nice to have some kind of announcement or something telling us when they change stuff like that. It would also be helpful to know whether the devs have a plan regarding the shops - I think I will try to contact one of them. Maybe they could tell us which things will be (more or less) stable and which will change regularly. Scheijan (talk) 20:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So I got an answer from one of the admins. During the beta everything might be changed at any point in time. They are checking what people buy/gift, what is too easy to get, what is too difficult and so on. And they have no idea at this point what else they might change or what they might change back. So for now (as long as we're in beta) I'd suggest we just keep going like we started and I will revisit the stores again and update the wiki. What do you think? Scheijan (talk) 13:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then let's just go on like we started for now. I will go through the list again tonight to reflect the latest changes. And then we can see how the devs will handle stuff once we're out of beta - and then decide how we won't to go on with this. Scheijan (talk) 16:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Announcement When I was talking with the admin he also offered to tag a forum post as an announcement so people get to know about the wiki. What do you think about that? Would you write a post in the forum for that? Shall I? And on a related note: Do we get any kind of statistics? Like... which pages of the wiki are visited most often? Page hits? Unique visitors? Anything like that? Scheijan (talk) 13:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's what I meant. And I agree with you - we should have some more stuff done before we announce it again. I will thank the admin for the offer and tell him that we'll get back to him once the wiki has some more info. I'm working on the monster pages, I think I should have all the basic almanac info added by tonight. Scheijan (talk) 16:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) OMG - Thank you!! Scheijan (talk) 19:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! It was pleasure for me to edit those loctions, I'm from Poland and couldn't stand that none of polish locations was described ;) And I really like catalogue things so I'm going to add some locations in future too :) I didn't add pictures because I don't know what should I do to capture all location in one photo :/ And I don't know if I did something wrong, but when I checked Europe category there wasn't any location I've described.. Yvess (talk) 13:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I would like to update pages, i.e. Stone Dance of Boitin using a template so it has the same info/headers as the otehr pages. I can enter one of those templates (i.e. "Infobox"), but then I do not know how to enter the contents/change headers. Maybe I'm just a stupid old woman barely able to mamage Word and Excel .. Johanna Jobet (talk) 11:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks, I do get to the new page but then I can't use the "New_Page_Templates". I do find the "incomplete" template in the list of templates on the right hand side of the screen but not the New_Page_Templates. What am I missing? Jobet (talk) 09:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) How do i get more missions i ran out of them?( mike) Locations First I just wanted to say Hi. I think this Wikia is a great Idea and I am glad you founded it. I started working on some of the Locations in Asia, but I am not to familiar with working with Wikis so I wanted to know if I was editing/adding them correctly. And if there were items that I might be forgetting. Please let me know if the pages look good thus far. Nicolerenee1118 (talk) 00:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) hi i have a recent picture of the new green goblin and also a full picture of mister dee and edmund if you want them i will also have a look about at some other things that may not of been edited yet and see if i maybe able to help 21:44, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Suspreena (talk) 19:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Suspreena They released new butterflies and fish today. Fish: Flying Squid Halibut Butterflies False Apollo Japanese Emperor Eastern Festoon Great Newab Southern Festoon Southern Swallowtial (I think) Please check the Blackhope Scar and Argoal pages to see if I did them right???? Can we get the Roast Orange Guppy page deleted? I renamed Roast Blue Guppy and added the new info (energy and cost changes} but they are both now under one header in the almanac ( so are smoked fish, but I haven't gotten there yet)Lllaune (talk) 00:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Amanda, I was reading the blogs and I noticed a comment about a "Trap Template" is there one available? I've noticed a few of the pages are looking a little rough :) Thanks Melena 14:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry to bother you with this i know anyone can make posts on this wiki .....ive been helpiing out for awhile now but i find that people posting the same thing over your edit is wrong ....i agree if they can better it in anyway yes but not so that they can use this to their own advantage just to pass people.....ive found alot of things ive added has been edited over by the same thing and i just dont agree to this i dont know what your opinon is of it...but i think its very childish Kelly ratcliffe (talk) 15:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Kelly..I wasn't going over just your pages.. Like I said.. Look in the history of the pages. I believe your computer is changing the format of the template..Nothing more. Sorry Amanda. I'm just trying to help. I'm addicted to the wiki just as much as the game. Melena 16:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Amanda, you made my day :) Mel Hood (talk) 15:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I double checked by category, counting each set and comparing them to the almanac, all monsters are in their current categories... However for some reason when I serched for the water category it did not immediately come up with that category, nor did searching water monsters... (maybe I keyed wrong?) had to search category: water to get it to show in the first page of search results. Someone had started to add the new pic of the monster category (the category logo)to a few pages, but seem to have left off... I may carry on doing that eventually....Lllaune (talk) 14:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I logged in the morning and thought, Wow! It's refreshing and I like it. I thought the same thing about the YELLOW. Hmm.. but it does match the logo perfectly. I say leave it. :) Mel Hood (talk) 14:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Just hope I'm not screwing things up - I've never done wiki editing before. If I do, please give me a telling off. Lol! Anna2405 (talk) 17:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Boss :) I have the other level info. Once I get back home I'll plug it all in. Mel Hood (talk) 14:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll be here :) My MIL lives 2 miles away..lucky me :) Mel Hood (talk) 06:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow!! That's great! I should be able to do a lot more tomorrow. Tonight is date night :) Mel Hood (talk) 02:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've been talking with Mel about that. I'd been noticing EDIT STORM happening around here and finally had some time to jump in, and I guess I just picked the wrong spot. I'm glad they've been fixing the plate of spaghetti that is the Yanartas-to-Stonehenge quest line and I hope they've done the same with the Musketeer-Peluda stuff. Just makes me a little sad that I'm not with it enough to have put all my data somewhere useful while it was still useful. :p I've still got the Leo and Shadya questlines incomplete, and the latest Nanjing extension. I may go put in some "travels with Henry" quests...make myself feel useful. Alenxa (talk) 00:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Chaohu Lake So I was just at Chaohu Lake... I was collecting wild ginger down by the waterfront. I noticed a little chick in front of the Buddha statue and hovered my cursor over it. It had a name - Chirpy. When I clicked on Chirpy, a little talk bubble came up (can't remember exactly what it said but along the lines of "chirp chirp cheep cheep, here - have a coin") and it gave me a gold wishing coin then disappeared. I've searched on the wiki and can't find any mention of Chirpy. It's also not listed as one of the quest rewards from the quests that take place at Chaohu Lake (I had wondered whether maybe I'd just missed a reward when I completed a quest there or something). Of course, I totally neglected to get screenshots of it. Thought I'd let you know in case you could go there and see if it works for you and maybe screenshot it. I'm going to head back there tomorrow in case it's a little-known 'every 24 hour' reward! Anna2405 (talk) 22:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I went back and Chirpy's not there. It hasn't been a full 24 hours yet, but it *is* a new day. Ah well... I guess it was too much to hope for that they'd give us a gold wishing coin every day ;) Anna2405 (talk) 17:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Just read this and it seems it's a quest reward that you only get if you're smart enough to actually read and follow through on the stuff the characters tell you. Clearly not me, then. Lol! Made a present for you... Chirpy :) Mel Hood (talk) 15:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey! That sounds great! Mel Hood (talk) 16:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well that makes sense (not including how rare fish are on location page), think I just saw it done somewhere & just went along with it. I will try make sure to check everythings included if I update a page & try to include quest links :) I assume no matter what trap you put down, all the monsters are listed? Axdv (talk) 10:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I can imagine! Ok, hopefully fixed up the pages I edited earlier. & Thanks for the advice :) Axdv (talk) 10:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Definately a nicer layout :) centered is good. Such an awkward image size. And yeah, it seems easier to read and just nicer overall. Maybe the image below the intro text? Not sure if that will work or detract from the text? But looks fine as is anyway. :) & YAY for less work :) Axdv (talk) 01:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :D looks great! Axdv (talk) 04:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I'd be honored! Thank you! :) Alenxa (talk) 05:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) hi Manda, I started playing "here be monsters" about 2 weeks ago, i recently found help with the game through wiki. I really enjoy helping others and editing things i see that have errors so i'm having a lot of fun on wiki, lol. i'm writing because i came across a page for Nawapara Forest, it had no information so i decided to fill it out. i should have read the edit/templete page first but i didn't and now i have a small problem with the page. The problem is really small but it is bugging me so hopefully you will help me make it right. take a look at the page http://herebemonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Nawapara_Forest#Resources i want to know how do i get those little black dots in front of each line and why is it double space instead of single? thanks for any help and if you have any suggestions please share. talk top you soon, SusanDW SusanDW (talk) 10:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) (SusanDW (talk) 10:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) why the tildes?) Somehow I had completely missed that the wiki had a Facebook page. I've never admin-ed one of those, but my husband has. I'm going to ask him what's involved with that (I'm ridiculously visual) once we've recovered from vacation and I'll let you know. Alenxa (talk) 06:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I figured that was the idea. Mainly my brain is having difficulty processing "leave a blank section just in case" vs. "this section is NEVER gonna be needed, amirite." Usually I pick a page that's been edited to current standard and model off that till I internalize it, but with the fish I was doing yesterday I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to quickly find one that I could be sure was current. Add to this that I'm on a laptop so side-by-side isn't really workable, and it devolved into WTF soup rather than sorting itself out. Provided El Kid doesn't decide to headbutt the TV or something, today should be better. On the subject of tree/flower counts: are we going to be putting them on both the item page and the location page, or just one? That's something I could easily get to pounding out today, regardless of what standard we're using. Alenxa (talk) 17:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) List pages Back in the days when I had more limited energy, I would look up locations for items hoping to find one near me or near a friend. As I gained levels, it became a question of how many of the item were at the location--it kinda bites to need to make rennet and land in a spot where there are 9 nettles. I don't mind the item counts only being on the item pages, as if you're looking for the place with the most of something then you're not likely to be as invested in a particular place. The format doesn't matter so much as having the information. I like Link, country (#) but that would mean changing a TON of stuff. Not that I don't like having steady work (darn 14-day badge keeps getting reset), but sometimes it gets ridiculous. As for the giant list pages, I do like the table idea. It wouldn't look too much different from the 3-column layout and it would be majorly easier to find whatever you might be looking for. And since the items in question are common, they probably won't have any locations added unless there are new locations added, possibly making editing easier for the tables-impaired. Alenxa (talk) 02:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Looks good. I can't decide whether wordwrap or newline would be better for fish with multiple baits. Newline could potentially add too much length, but so many end in "lure" that wrap might look a little...mushy. Try it and see, I guess. Otherwise I can't think of anything else to mess with. Alenxa (talk) 06:05, July 24, 2013 (UTC) hello, yes, for just a second the hidden pic does show on the Edmund's Quill page SusanDW (talk) 02:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) Yeah, Russia is a little too far from any of my friends homes so I moved on to North America. Also, am about to put up a pic for Lake Maracaibo (have a buddy that is super close). Could reach Parque Arvi (Columbia), but my trap is up North saving my spot :). Axdv (talk) 06:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Western Fundy Shore has a tiny pile of stones (1 stone worth it seems) shall I bother listing this? And what shall I call it, as Stone Mine would be a little misleading xD. Thanks. Axdv (talk) 07:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC)